pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 30 - A New Level Of Training Continued
"So Timothy how long do you think it will take them to complete this training?" asked Jamie as he watched Ash, Misty and Brock continue their training. "Well it shouldn't take no more than a couple of hours. All three of them catch on very quick." smiled Timothy as he pushed Alice on the swing. "Yea...they each have a very large supply of chakra." noted Alice "Ash has the largest out of the three, then Misty is second and Brock is last." nodded Timothy "But Brock has the potential to become the strongest out of the three." noted Jamie "Yea, but Ash and Misty have their on little power specialty." noted Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Alice "Not only does Ash have a large supply of chakra, he also has a very large supply of aura energy stored within his body. On the other hand though I can sense a massive amount of spiritual energy coming from Misty." smiled Timothy "Oh I see where your going with this." smiled Alice "Yeap." nodded Timothy "So your going to try and make them similar to how our team was. Are you sure you can do that?" asked Jamie "I don't know, but I’m willing to give it a try. These three show allot of promise to." smiled Timothy "Well to be honest I kinda miss those day's." sighed Alice "Me to." agreed Jamie "Yea we all do, but out of all the stuff we've been through...I say we've come a long way since then.” laughed Timothy "Yea I guess your right." smiled Alice as Timothy kissed her on the check. "Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he ran up to them with Kim beside him. "What's up?" asked Timothy "Chu." motioned Kim and Kachu as they pointed to Ash, Misty, and Brock. They all looked and saw Ash, Misty, and Brock all standing on the side's of the tree. "Look's like they got it in far less time then I thought they would." laughed Timothy "They really do catch on pretty quick." nodded Jamie "Well I’ll go see how much." smiled Timothy as he walked over to Ash, Misty and Brock. "Alright this allot easier now...thanks’ for the help Brock." laughed Ash "Yea." laughed Misty "Your welcome." smiled Brock "So has everybody gotten the hang of Tree climbing?" asked Timothy as he walked up to them. "It was tough at first, but thanks too Brock we were able to use the right amount of chakra." smiled Misty "How is that?" asked Timothy "It's basic chakra sensing." smiled Brock They all dropped from the side of the tree and landed on the ground in front of Timothy. "I was able to sense the amount of chakra you used and once I figured out how much to use on my own it was easy." explained Brock "I see did anybody teach you how to sense chakra?" Timothy asked "No, but a few other jonin ninja did give me a few pointer's and I’ve been getting better at sensing chakra." smiled Brock "I see so he can sense chakra and nobody even taught him how to. Brock might also make a pretty good sensory type ninja." thought Timothy to himself. "So what's up next?" asked Misty "Yea...what is our next training exercise?" asked Ash "Ok let go to the next training area." declared Timothy as he walked back toward Alice and Jamie. "So on to the next area?" asked Alice as she stood up of the swing as Timothy walked up to her. "Yeap." nodded Timothy "Alright then let's go." laughed Jamie "Hay Kachu, Nina, Nikita we're about to move on." said Timothy "Chu." said Kachu as he Nina and Nikita walked over to Timothy. "Let's go Kim." smiled Alice "Chu." smiled Kim as Alice picked her up. "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he ran and jumped on Ash's shoulder. "You have fun?" asked Ash "Pi." smiled Pikachu nodding his head. "That's good." smiled Ash "Let's go." smiled Timothy They all took off running, jumping over the building until they came to the large meadow. They all ran through the meadow until they came to the lakeside of sparkling lake. "So what are we doing here?" asked Ash "Here we're going to do the last part of the training exercise...Water Walking.” said Timothy "What's that?" asked Misty "This is another training method to learn how to better control your chakra." smiled Timothy as he walked onto the water without dropping into the water. "Cool." glared Misty "This training is like the tree walking exercise, but it's allot more difficult to master. To do this you'll have to be constantly emitting a stream of chakra from the bottom of your feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. It's allot harder because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly." explained Timothy as he walked toward them. "Well Ash and Misty this time I don't think I can help you'll." laughed Brock "Well we’ll keep at it until we get it right then." nodded Ash "We still have the rest of the day to get this right so let's go." exclaimed Misty Ash, Misty and Brock all put their hand's together, and started gathering chakra in their feet. When they were finished they all ran toward the water, but as soon as they stepped on the water they fell in. "Well this could take a minute." laughed Timothy as he stepped off the water and back on land. "Well how about we do a little barbequing." suggested Jamie "Ok." smiled Alice "Pika...Pi." nodded Kim "Sound's good." laughed Timothy "Pika…Chu!" shouted Kachu "Me!” shouted Nina "Be!” shouted Nina Timothy grabbed a few capsule's out of his jacket while Alice and Jamie grabbed a few capsule's out of their pouch and threw them out. ……………………………… Meanwhile some where in the village Jeena was sneaking around. "Now that's sixteen down one more to go. and then all of this hard work will pay off." smiled Jeena as she rubbed on a explosive tag she had placed on the wall. She started running down a dimly light tunnel until she stopped at another wall placing another explosive tag on it. "Alright that's the last one. Come in Jeena to Helix." said Jeena into a microphone by her mouth. "This is Helix...so Jeena how goes the plan?" asked Helix "Everything is right on schedule...I just got finish setting up the last explosive." reported Jeena "Good the time is close. My Haze ninja will be at the shadow's outer wall in less than five hour's. I want you to get out of the tunnel and get close to the Hosikage. When the time come's strike the finishing blow and the shadow village is your's." said Helix "Yes my lord." smiled Jeena "I will find Timothy and deal with him myself." said Helix ………………………………. Meanwhile back at sparkling lake Ash, Misty and Brock all continued their water walking training. Timothy, Alice and Jamie all kept an eye on a their food that they had on a grill while sitting in lounge chair beside a table. They sat down watching Ash, Misty and Brock as they trained and watching Kachu, Kim, Pikachu, Nikita and Nina as they all played in the water. "Ahhhh this is nice." smiled Timothy as he sat back in his lounge chair. "Yea it's is." smiled Alice as she sat back in her lounge chair beside Timothy. "Well just think about how we used to be with Mizaro." laughed Jamie "Yea he would take use out to eat every time we were successful on a mission." laughed Alice "I would eat until I couldn't eat anymore." smiled Timothy "Yea and you would usually eat until he was broke." laughed Alice "That's why he started taking us to the buffet." laughed Jamie "Well I can't help it...I like to eat." laughed Timothy "Well get ready because the ribs are almost done. What kind of barbecue sauce should we use?" asked Jamie "Honey, let's use honey barbecue sauce." suggested Alice "That work's with me." nodded Timothy "Honey it is then." smiled Jamie He reached in a cabinet, brought out a bottle of honey barbecue sauce and started to slather the barbecue sauce on the rib's brushing it across the rib with a brush. "Alright I almost got it." said Ash as he slowly started to walk on top of the water, but then he started to sink. "Man this it hard." said Misty "Yea, but we almost got it. The hard part is trying to constantly change the amount chakra that we put out." said Brock "So how do we get it?” asked Misty "I don't know." shrugged Brock "Hay look." said Ash They looked at Ash and saw that was slowly walking across the water without sinking. "Hay Ash how are you doing that?" asked Misty "I don't really know, but changing the amount of chakra that I need to use to stay afloat seem's to help." laughed Ash "What do you mean?" asked Misty "Well I’ve been trying to use a constant amount of chakra like the with the tree climbing. Now try changing the amount of chakra under your feet each time your take a step." explained Ash as he continued to slowly walk across the water. "I see so that's what he meant when he said it's allot harder because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly." thought Brock "Ok." nodded Misty as she put her hands together. She started to rise up out of the water and she slowly started taking step's across the water. "Hay look I’m doing it." smiled Misty "Me next." said Brock as he put his hand together. He started to rise up in the water and then he started to walk across it. "This is actually kinda fun ." laughed Brock "Yeah." laughed Misty "Let me try something different." smiled Ash He started to run across the water, but all of a sudden he fell into the water. "All man." said Ash as he floated in the water. "Haha." laughed Misty "Look's like you three are doing pretty good." smiled Timothy as he came skating across the water in front them. "Hay how are you doing that?" asked Misty "Doing what?" asked Timothy "You were skating on the water." said Misty "Oh that...well once you get better at walking on water you'll be able to skate on water with enough practice." smiled Timothy as he started to skate circle's around them. "Cool." glared Ash as he floated in water. "I guess that will take allot of practice." smiled Brock "Yea, but when your get the hang of you'll reach a state where you can stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying." laughed Timothy "Well I guess we'll keep training." nodded Ash "Well come eat something right now." said Timothy "Ok." They all said They all followed Timothy out of the water and to the table were they all sat down to eat. ……………………………….. Meanwhile outside of the village Haze member’s gathered and awaited order's from their leader Helix. "Now it is time for the invasion." said Helix as he stood in a tree looking at the village. "Sir should we give the order?" asked One of the ninja. "Yes." smiled Helix "Sir." said The ninja and they disappeared. "With this battle the Shadow Village shall fall and I will become the strongest person on the planet." laughed Helix All of a sudden explosions started to destroy the wall of the village and Haze ninja started to enter the village. "Go kill all the people of the village!" shouted Helix To Be Continued................... Category:Season 2 Content